3 Seria Naruto (Adiego8)
Opis Około 14 lat po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi wciąż panuje pokój. Pięć wielkich nacji, są cały czas w sojuszu, wspierając zarówno siebie jak i małe kraje - gospodarczo i wojskowo. Od niedawna prowadzone są rozmowy na temat fuzji całego kontynentu, gdyż wojna między sobą nie jest już możliwa, a gospodarka oparta na shinobi i ich misjach przestaje mieć znaczenie i załamuje się, ludzie skupiają się na rolnictwie oraz przemyśle. Wrogowie praktycznie nie istnieją, jedyną wrogą grupą to zwolennicy wojny, którzy maleją z roku na rok. Kładzie się nacisk na bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne, gdyż zewnętrznego zagrożenia nie ma. Czy, aby na pewno? Marzenie większości protagonistów i antagonistów poprzednich serii niszczy się, wraz z pojawieniem się tajemniczej grupy shinobi. Główne wydarzenia serii Światowy Szczyt w Kraju Fal 5 Kage organizuje szczyt dla przywódców wszystkich znanych krajów oraz wiosek shinobi. Szczyt poprowadzi Naruto Uzumaki. Tematem będzie stworzenie unii krajów i stworzenie jednej wioski shinobi do celów bezpieczeństwa. W międzyczasie Kankuro, Shino i Kiba znajdują w dżungli kryjówkę zwolenników wojny. Zostali oni wykryci i wywiąuje się walka. Trójka została zmuszona do wycofania się lecz byli ścigani. Wkrótce pojawia się wsparcie z Sai'em i Omoim na czele. Wrogowie zostali schwytani a ich przywódca został zabrany na zbliżający się szczyt. Rozmowy trwały kilka dni, wydarzenie kończy się powrotem Naruto do Konohy. Sasuke w Kraju Wiecznej Zimy Sasuke ląduje w najodleglejszym znanym kraju, by go zbadać. Zwiedza jedyną wioskę na brzegu kraju w celu ustanowienia poprawek do map. Wioska niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowana przez lodowych zombie, lecz Sasuke obronił wioskę. Zwykła misja badawcza zamienia się w śledztwo. Z czasem dzięki Rinneganowi odkrywa działanie nieznanej techniki, której źródło prowadzi go do olbrzymiej jaskini, w głębi lodowej pustyni po za znaną mapą. Postanawia do niej wejść, lecz przed wejściem natrafia na tajemnicze stworzenie przypominające białą małpę. Okazuje się, że potrafi mówić i używać technik. Wywiązuje się walka, którą ledwo wygrywa. Na końcu wchodzi do ciemnej jaskini. Suro Uzumaki kontra Naruto Uzumaki Po zakończeniu szczytu Siódmy Hokage wraca do wioski, wykonuje do wieczora papierkowe roboty. Nagle w jego biurze niepostrzeżenie siedzi shinobi liścia z chustą na głowie i z zakrytymi ustami o imieniu Mitomaru. Naruto jako przywódca wioski zna tego shinobi przedstawiając jego życiorys, lecz on przedstawia się jako Suro Uzumaki, zdejmuje chustę ukazując czerwone włosy i odkrywa usta pokazując "wąsiki". Przedstawia on Naruto swój prawdziwy życiorys i dlaczego się podszywał pod shinobi liścia od 20 lat. Proponuje mu powtórzenie światowego szczytu z takimi warunkami, iż to on stałby się przywódcą całego kontynentu, którym rządziłby pokojowo. Naruto się nie zgadza, mówiąc, że jedna osoba nie może tak po prostu rządzić. Suro wyraził słowa nieufności wobec powstania nowego systemu i zagroził wojną. Siódmy obraził go mówiąc, że jest szalony, twierdząc, że jakakolwiek wielka wojna jest już niemożliwa. Po kilku wymianach zdań i poglądów, wywiązuje się bijatyka, a potem krótka walka kończąca się ucieczką Sury Uzumaki. Sasuke na nieznanej ziemi Przebycie wzdłuż ciemnej jaskini zajęło Sasuke prawie tydzień, wkońcu doszedł do jej końca, nie dowierzał własnym oczom. Jaskinia kończyła się w dżungli. Uchiha doszedł do wniosku, że jaskinia umożliwiła przejście pod niemożliwą do przejścia lodową pustynią i lodowcem do obcej ziemi, stwierdził w myślach, iż ten cały klimat w tym kraju jest potężną techniką, która ma zatrzymać odkrywców do przejścia tutaj. Wyczerpany postanowił uzupełnić zapasy surowcami znajdującym w dżunglii. Wkrótce zostaje zaatakowany przez przeróżne potwory, które pokonuje i idzie dalej. Inwazja na Iwagakure Nad Iwagakure pojawia się mały oddział zakapturzonych postaci jeden z nich przemawia do reszty, iż trzeba zrealizować cele wojenne, by osiągnąć to co oni chcą. Postacie znikają, a w wiosce skały zaczynają pojawiać się wybuchy. Potyczka przeradza się w bitwę. W walce giną m.in. Kitsuchi i Akatsuchi odkrywając, niektóre umiejętności wrogów. Ranna, nieprzytomna Tsuchikage jest eskortowana po za teren walki. Napastnicy więżą starego ,Trzeciego Tsuchikage i okupują wioskę. W międzyczasie Sasuke odkrywa olbrzymią wioskę większą niż 3 wioski liścia na stepach po wyjściu z gęstej dżungli. Do wioski liścia przychodzi wiadomość o walce w wiosce Skały, Naruto postanawia udać tam się osobiście ze wsparciem, zostawia swojego klona i wyrusza. Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji oraz Rock Lee ruszają z nim. Sasuke infiltruje nieznaną wioskę i zbiera o niej informacje. Drużyna Naruto zostaje zatrzymana przez jednego z wrogów, obezwładniają go bez problemów i ruszają dalej, lecz okazuje się, że wróg jest silniejszy niż się z początku wydawało i ich ściga, naprzeciw niemu stają Sakura, Rock i Choji. Zostają pokonani, przed śmiercią ratuje ich Kakashi Hatake który pokonuje wroga i prawdopodobnie go zabija. Shikamaru i Naruto dotarli do wioski skały oglądając pobojowisko, zostali następnie zaatakowani przez kilkunastu napastników ,wywiązuje się między nimi walka, lecz wsparła ich bojówka shinobich skały. Wioskę udało się odbić, dzięki mocy Naruto i intelektowi Shikamaru, lecz ten ostatni został śmiertelnie ranny i wszystko wskazywało na to, że umrze. Napastnicy wycofali się, a Shikamaru został ledwo odratowany, dzięki mocy Yang Naruto. Na koniec spotkali się z Kakashim, który po drodze odnalazł Kurotsuchi. Rozpoczęło się zbieranie informacji o wrogach. Na drugim końcu świata Sasuke przywołuje, żabę na, której umieszcza wiadomość dla Naruto, którą wysyła do Góry Myoboku. Są na niej istotne informacje o tajemniczych shinobi i o ukrytej wiosce. Wioska Kamigami Suro Uzumaki zwołuje zebranie wioski, by omówić sprawy wojenne z resztą. W tym czasie Makyuri Tahiko pojawia się w jaskini odnajdując martwego Howaito, natychmiastowo pojawił się na zebraniu, by poinformować o tym zebranych. Suro rozwścieczył się, stwierdził, że w wiosce jest prawdopodobnie intruz i, że nacje shinobi mają wystarczająco dobrych ludzi, by być w stanie infiltrować wioskę. Oznajmił reszcie, że w związku z tym nie ma co zwlekać z wojną i nakazał zebranie armii, a swoim ludziom wypełnienie celu wojennego numer 2. Na koniec nakazał Burainowi znalezienie i zabicie intruza. W tym samym czasie Naruto zebrał szczyt pięciu Kage na zgliszczach wioski skały i przedstawił zebrane informacje na temat Kamigami, chwilę później pojawia się Toneri Ōtsutsuki mówiąc o obserwacjach wioski z księżyca, jeszcze chwilę później przychodzi informacja od Sasuke z góry Myoboku. Wywiązuje się kłótnia, którą próbuje uspokoić Shikamaru. W międzyczasie do sklepu z bronią Tenten wchodzi zakapturzona osoba i proponuje sprzedaż trzech z pięciu artefaktów Mędrca, lecz ta odmawia. Osoba przedstawia się jako Yaku i próbuje zabrać artefakty siłą, wywiązuje się walka w, której Tenten przegrywa, całkiem przypadkowo przychodzi Rock Lee i pomaga w walce, oboje zostają otruci gazem, a Yaku znika ze zdobyczami. Na szczycie Kage dochodzi do porozumienia i sytuacja się uspokoiła, gdy nagle pojawia się informacja, że 3 miecze zabójców mgły zostały wykradzione, a shinobi w pobliżu zostali zabici. Po kilku sekundach otwiera się portal w, którym jest Makyuri oraz Oni. Ten drugi znika i po chwili wraca na miejsce dzierżąc w dłoni Hiramekarei Szóstego Mizukage oraz miecze Kiba należące do Omoiego. Wszyscy zebrani nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom w jaki sposób to się stało. Obie postacie szybko znikają unikając starcia. Chōjūrō się wściekł. Piąty Raikage natychmiast nakazał wysłanie ludzi na żółwią wyspę do Killera Bee. Shikamaru i Naruto nakazali reszcie spokój mimo tego co się zaczyna dziać i kontynuowanie szczytu, wydawając jednocześnie rozkazy i wysyłać wiadomości, gdyż i tak nie zdąrzą nic zrobić. Przed Kakashim Hatake otworzył się portal, z którego wyszedł Kazemaru, chcąc zabrać Kubikibiri, do Kakashiego doszła informacja od szczytu i już czekał na wroga za co został pochwalony. W Kumogakure odbudowanej po Czwartej Wojnie,w pałacu Raikage pojawił się Genzai widząc pilnującego Kohaku no Jōhei i miecza Shichiseiken, Czwartego Raikage - A. Na żółwiej wyspie do Killera Bee informacja nie zdąrzyła dojść, lecz Hachibi wyczuł zbliżającego się wroga, mówiąc, że to istota nie podobna do żadnej innej, przed nim pojawił się Puruto, chcąc zabrać Samehadę. Rozpoczęła się wyrównana walka między nimi, lecz po czasie Bee w formie Ośmioogoniastego został pocięty i strącony do oceanu, a Samehada została odebrana. W tym czasie Czwarty Raikage i Genzai rozpoczęli pojedynek na błyskawice, walka była równa, niespodziewanie A zapieczętował Genzai'a w bursztynowej gurdzie. W konosze przy gorących źródłach Kakashi rozpoczął walkę z Kazemaru, całą walkę wygrywał Kakashi, doskonale odkrywając umiejętności wroga i używając skutecznych przeciw niemu technik, poważnie go ranił kilkukrotnie, lecz Kazemaru zdołał zaskoczyć Kakashiego i zabrać mu miecz. Za nim otworzył się portal, do którego chciał wskoczyć, Kakashi zdąrzł rzucić w niego shurikenami, lecz nie udało się zatrzymać jego ucieczki. Do szczytu Kage przyszły wszystkie informacje, prócz tej z Killerem Bee. Doszła informacja o schwytaniu jednego wroga przez Czwartego Raikage. W wiosce chmury A wraz z oddziałem ANBU chmury pilnowali garnca, czekając na wsparcie wroga. Tak też się stało. Pojawił się portal z, którego wyszedł Kuruto, Raikage wraz z oddziałami próbowali zaatakować go, lecz wszyscy niewiedząc wpadli w potężne Genjutsu, nim się przebudzili, wróg odpieczętował Genzai'a i uciekł, Czwarty bardzo się rozwścieczył. W wiosce Kamigami, pojawili się wszyscy zdobywając potencjalnie niebezpieczne narzędzia wojenne, zostali pochwaleni przez Suro z powodu szybkości ich działania, a Makyuri został awansowany z Jotou do Taishou, udowodniając swoje umiejętności. Po chwili pojawia się zakapturzona istota, która schwytała Orochimaru, kontrolując go oraz Karin, której Suro zaproponował dołączenie do nich. W tym czasie zakończył się szczyt Kage i uznano, iż trzeba się przygotować do wojny i wezwać cały kontynent do boju. W Wiosce Kami, Sasuke obserwował ruchy żołnierzy, którzy zmierzali do placu na środku miasta, postanowił się podszyć do nich i iść z nimi, ale na jego drodze stanął Burain Uzumaki. Sasuke był zaskoczony jakim cudem udało się go znaleźć, Burain powiedział, że wyczuł jego emocje. Sasuke rozmyślał nad walką i zabiciem wroga, bądź ucieczką, nim zdąrzył wybrać, został przebity przez swój cień, była to jedna z technik Buraina. Sasuke będąc przebity na wylot postanowił szybko uciec używając teleportu Rinnegana oraz pełne Susanno, nie był nawet ścigany. Burain stwierdził, że Uchiha już nie przeżyje, gdyż przebił jego wątrobę i ranił narządy obok, dał mu kilka minut życia. Sasuke wrócił do dżungli po za wioskę, jego oczy się zamknęły.... Przygotowania do wojny W wiosce liścia zwołano zebranie najważniejszych ludzi i najsilniejszych wojowników, by omówić ewentualny wybuch wojny i przygotowanie armii. Podczas zebrania i po konsultacjach na poprzednich szczytach zdecydowano wysłać wszystkich geninów ze wszystkich wiosek w bezpieczne miejsce bez ich wiedzy o wojnie w celu ich ochrony i podszkolenia. Jako miejsce wybrano Kraj Żelaza, gdzie zostaliby pod okiem samurajów i kilku nauczycieli ninja, postanowiono im wmówić, że jadą na specjalną misję. Akcja przeniosła się do nieznanego miejsca, z ziemi wyszedł Biały Zetsu, różniący się od tych znanych. Miał długie włosy i inne drobne różnice w wyglądzie, miał płaszcz Akatsuki. Obok niego pojawiło się kilkoro osób w płaszczach. Jednym z nich był Shin Uchiha, Zetsu poinformował ich o całej zaistniałej sytuacji na tym świecie. Shin stwierdził, że nie mogą w tej chwili nic zdziałać, ale poczekają, aż nadaży się okazja, by schwytać ogoniaste bestie i zdobyć Rinnegana. Zetsu powiedział mu o tym, że po wojnie Orochimaru zabrał ciało Madary do eksperymentów trzymając je w miejscu gdzie nie zgnije i w związku z jego porwaniem, prowdopodobnie jego ciało oraz Rinnegan jest w rękach ludzi z Kamigami lub dobrze schowane. Shin za wszelką cenę chciał zdobyć oczy mędrca, by stać się potężny jak Madara, nakazał reszcie jak ich sam nazwał "bękartami systemu" poszukiwania bez ingerowania w wojnę. W tym samym czasie na placu w wiosce Kamigami zebrała się cała armia. Suro miał zamiar wyjść z przemówieniem, lecz zatrzymał go człowiek ze starszyzny, mówiąc otwarcie, że jest przeciwny tej wojnie i, że ludzie nie są dostatecznie gotowi do walki. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań i poglądów , Suro wyszedł na przemówienie. Po przemówieniu na niebie pojawiła się postać ze skrzydłami formując pieczęcie , lodowa pustynia po za dżunglą zaczęła się powoli topić, odsłaniając....statki! Zebrani ludzie rozproszyli się w stronę Kraju Wiecznej Zimy. Suro i inni ważni ludzie zostali, czekając na roztopienie lodowca przez Tengu oraz na teleportacje. W tym czasie z wioski liścia wyszła kolumna shinobich z Naruto na czele, który martwił się przez brak wiadomości od Sasuke. Niedaleko wioski w sierocińcu Kabuto zebrał wszystkich swoich Uchihów, którymi się opiekował od dwóch lat. Każdy z nich wyglądał już inaczej dzięki specjalnej technice opracowanej przez niego, a także każdy miał już swoje osobne imię. Kabuto pogratulował im ich silnej woli nauki oraz wychowania, lecz narazie musiał przerwać wszystko, a im na prośbę Siódmego Hokage, nakazano ochronę Konohagakure w czasie wojny. Życzył im szczęścia i nazwał shinobich z konohy. Rozeszli się. Kabuto postanowił dołączyć do armii liścia i iść na front, zaskoczyła go obecność rannego Suigetsu i wpół przytomnego Jugo, którzy poinformowali go o tym co się stało z Karin i Orochimaru, Kabuto uleczył ich i razem ze swoimi braćmi poszli do Naruto. U niego już był Yamato, który poinformował o całej sytuacjii. Do armii liścia dołączyła armia z wioski piasku, potem trawy i skały. Wszyscy kierowali się na południowe brzegi kontynentu. Na księżycu jeden z podwładnych Toneriego patrząc przez teleskop zauważył topnienie lodowca i zbieranie się olbrzymiej floty statków na południu globu. = Turniej geninów w Kraju Żelaza Według postanowień Szczytu Wiosek Ninja wśród zebranycvh geninów postanowiono urządzić turniej z, których najsilniejsi zostaną później wysłani na front jako Chunini w celu uzupełnienia strat. Turniej miał być pod okiem Ebisu, Ibikiego i Mifune oraz innych samurajów. Nowe pokolenie shinobi wzięło udział w turnieju w tym genini z wioski liścia na, których akcja była skupiona najbardziej. Turniej był obserwowany przez Białego Zetsu, który później odnalazł miejsce, gdzie schowane, są ogoniaste bestie przed wojną. Akatsuki postanowiło wykonać ruch. Turniej kończy się atakiem członków Akatsuki i Armii Białych Zetsu. Atak został odparty, a schwytanie bestii nie powiodło się, dzięki postawie geninów, członkowie Akatsuki wycofali się po zniszczeniu małej armii Zetsu pod przewagą liczebną młodych shinobi. V Wojna Shinobi: Atak na Kraj Wody Siły Shinobi kierowały się do Kraju Wody mając informację o zbliżającej się z dużą szybkością floty statków, było wiadomo, że nie zdążą ze wsparciem. Brzegi Kraju Wody były obstawione przez shinobich z Kirigakure, mieli się bronić jak najdłużej. Flota w końcu dokonała desantu, a broniące jej oddziały dostały się w niewolę. Rozpoczęło się formowanie całej armii Kamigami i przygotowania do pójścia dalej, na główną wyspę i okupacja Kirigakure. W tym samym czasie armie ze wszystkich wiosek (prócz Kirigakure) zebrały się na brzegu Kraju Ognia. Armia Zjednoczonych zgodnie z postanowieniami została podzielona na dywizje. Bitwa na Półwyspie Kraj Drewna Po podzieleniu armii i przygotowaniu, czekano na flotę z Kraju Błyskawic, która miała przypłynąć za niedługo w celu transportu na wyspy Kraju Wody. Pojawili się nagle zwiadowcy, którzy poinformowali o lądowaniu wroga bardziej na południu w sile jednej dywizji. Przywódcy dywizji byli zaskoczeni szybkością działania wroga, Czwarty Raikage osobiście się zgłosił do zatrzymania nieprzyjaciela. Wraz ze swoją dywizją ruszyli dalej na południe. Wkrótce pojawiła się część floty, jako pierwsi na statek wsiadała Dywizja Czwarta, Kakashiego oraz Oddział Zasadzkowy i ruszyli, reszta armii czekała na więcej statków. Nagle na tyłach armii pojawiły się wybuchy i ataki na żołnierzy stacjonujących w lasach, Shikamaru ze sztabu stwierdził, że wrogów jest nie więcej niż 2 kompanie. Były to kompanie destrukcji z Kasai'em oraz zasadzkowa z Yaku na czele, atakowali oni partyzancko w lasach. Dywizja Trzecia, która tam się znajdowała wycofała się z lasu w celu uniknięcia strat, a następnie Shichi Numachi zaskoczony atakiem, postanowił okrążyć las i czekać, na kolejny ruch wroga. Naruto i Gaara kontaktując się z Shikamaru zostali przez niego uświadomieni, że wrogowie potrafią się teleportować, ale nie w liczbie większej niż kompania. Stąd to nagłe pojawienie się na tyłach, nakazano spokój. Wkrótce przybyła reszta floty i rozpoczęto ostrożne wejście. Dywizja Kakashiego na okrętach, widziała przed sobą flotę wroga, kierującą się w ich stronę, była ona lepiej wyposażona do walki na morzu niż flota ukrytej chmury. Mimo to rozpoczęto bitwę morską. Kakashi wydał rozkaz zejścia ze statków na wodę i abordaże okrętów wroga. Przegrywali bitwę, a wsparcie mogłoby przypłynąć za późno, lecz z wody wyłonił się Hachibi niszcząc okręty za pomocą Bijudam, wróg się wycofał. Na kontynencie na przeciw siebie na polach rolniczych spotkały się obie nieprzyjacielskie dywizje. Po jednej stronie Dywizja Zwarcia i Czwarty Raikage, a po drugiej również Dywizja Zwarcia i Chiku, który przeżył wcześniejszą walkę z Kakashim. Raikage wyzwał go na pojedynek, rozpoczęła się walka, dłużyła się, oboje nie byli w stanie zadać sobie śmiertelnego ciosu ze względu na odporności na ataki fizyczne, wkrótce pojedynek przerodził się w krwawą bitwę. W tym samym czasie Dywizja Trzecia okrążyła las i powoli zacieśniała pierścień dookoła, jednak wróg zniknął i znów pojawił się na tyłach, sytuacje zmieniło przyjście klona Naruto, który wyczuwał bezproblemowo wroga. Wkrótce nieprzyjaciel został pokonany, a ich resztki wraz z kapitanami uciekły. Następnie wydano rozkaz wsparcia dla Dywizji Drugiej Raikage, gdzie bitwa przerodziła się w rzeź. Reszta Sił Shinobi wypłynęła w stronę Kraju Wody. Obrona Wyspy Jima Oddział Zasadzkowy oddzielił się od Dywizji Kakashiego i na rysunkowych ptakach Sai'a polecieli na małą, ale strategiczną wysepkę Jima. Po wylądowaniu spotkali się z garnizonem z Kirigakure, który ochraniał wyspę i wioskę w niej. Razem przygotowywali się do obrony. Wkrótce na morzu pojawiła się Dywizja Mieszana, której przewodził Genbugan . Obrońcy bronili się dzielnie, jednak przewaga liczebna wroga wynosiła 1 do 25. Kankuro, Sai i Teion postanowili zaatakować i zabić generała, który wkrótce zawitał na plażach, omal go nie zabili, lecz wrogów było zbyt dużo. Teion i Kankuro sprzeczali się, jednak postanowili wycofać się w głąb wyspy i atakować z zasadzki po partyzancku. Reszta garnizonu również, się wycofała, część z nich do wioseczki, gdzie bronili się w okrążeniu. Zadawali wrogom duże straty. Czekano na wsparcie. Główne walki: Sasuke Uchiha kontra Howaito Naruto Uzumaki kontra Suro Uzumaki Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi i Kurotsuchi kontra Kazemaru Sakura, Rock Lee i Chōji kontra Chiku Kakashi kontra Chiku Naruto i Shikamaru kontra Kazemaru i inni Tenten i Rock Lee kontra Yaku Killer Bee kontra Puruto A kontra Genzai Kakashi kontra Kazemaru A kontra Chiku Shichi Numachi i Naruto kontra Kasai Sanshō̄ Yogore i Naruto kontra Yaku Kankuro, Sai i Teion kontra Genbugan Główne Bitwy: Desant na wyspę ImuzoKategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Spis opowiadań